The Golden Dawn
by Challenge The Horizon
Summary: The life of a Demigod was lonesome. Loss and pain were constant companions as every child of the Gods fought on a daily basis, attempting to survive the harsh conditions that plagued them since birth. The path of a Demigod is a lonely one, for loss held greater power than gain. Follow the Naruto Uzumaki as his life as a Demigod begins with a single loss.
**The Golden Dawn**

 **This is going to go off on the idea of multiple pantheons of Gods aside from the Greeks. So, in all reality, the Greco-Roman are not all powerful. And, to make things simple, the older the Religion/God, the more powerful they are. Oh and also, Naruto will be OOC for what I am planning for this story. Just to get that out there before reviews come in about him not acting like that.**

 **Chapter 1: A Life Best Walked Alone**

The sun ascended slowly as it brought forth a flurry of blue over the darkened skies once more. Life bringing rays shown across the darkened land and animals of all breeds awoke from their slumber. Songbirds brought forth an enchanting melody and the gentle morning breeze swept through the thick green forest. Leaves rustled and trees swayed as the breeze flew by, adding to the wondrous symphony playing from the bustling forest. An open plain was coated in a blanket of fresh green grass, which were decorated with cool dew, sparkling in the morning light. Amidst the animals morning rituals, a child's laughter synthesized with the enticing melody. There, sitting on a small hill overlooking a glimmering blue lake, was a small cottage, perfect for a small family of three.

Standing only a single story, the cottage held two windows that gave view of the ever so beautiful lake, built from a wooden foundation, it was a wonderful little home, perfect from prying eyes. Residing in the cottage was a family of three, to be exact, the Uzumaki Family. The Uzumaki Family, consisted of a loving couple and their bright young child. Running through the open field was the youngest member of the Uzumaki Family, Naruto Uzumaki. Appearing to be six years in age, Naruto looked like a clone of his father. With spiky blonde hair, Naruto possessed a pair of bright, blue eyes and oddly shaped whisker marks on his face. On his face was a bright, innocent smile as he continued running through the blanket of grass.

Blades of grass brushed against Naruto's bare feet as he ran through the field with an ever present smile on his face. Watching him from afar was a beautiful woman in her late thirties with flowing crimson red hair. Standing at an average height, the woman had a round face and warm purple eyes. Dressed in a simple white blouse with a green dress over it, the woman's bangs were parted to the side by a simple black clip with a pair of sandals finishing off her outfit. This woman, was Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of Minato Namikaze and mother of Naruto Uzumaki.

It was a peaceful, serene day. A truly beautiful morning, it was almost perfect. In this little moment, it was perfect. Kushina had her little boy and her husband, that was all she wanted, a family. A pleasant sigh escaped Kushina's lips as she smiled at the sight of her six year old son run through the endless green fields. The few individuals who knew Kushina always asked why she never moved from the simple lifestyle into the city. It was a selfish reason really, Kushina had been alone raising Naruto for the past six years. One day, Minato had left on a trip, but never returned. Kushina had refused to believe anything anyone told her about Minato, remaining rooted to the home Minato had built for her. Everyday in this small meadow was always a beautiful one, never did it rain a single drop of water.

"Kaa-chan!"

Kushina was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her attention to her son. Standing there with a finger pointed into the heavens, Kushina followed his finger's direction and found herself watching a eagle gracefully soaring through the ocean of blue. Smiling at the eagle, Kushina continued to gaze at it until she stopped and turned to her beloved son.

"Naruto-chan!" Kushina called out as she caught Naruto's attention. "Let's head home, it's time for lunch!"

"Hai!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted through the field once more with a smile that seemed to dwarf his previous one.

As Naruto made his way to his mother, the young boy jumped into her arms and released a giggle in delight when she swung him around a few times. Allowing his mother to carry him home, Naruto could not help but stare at the eagle. For some strange reason, he felt a connection between it and himself.

Strange.

* * *

"Naruto-chan!" Kushina called as she looked around in a panic. "Where are you!"

In the forest that surrounded their home, Kushina was calling for her son in fright. Naruto, had ran out to play and gone off into the forest when she was tending to their garden. Now looking for her son, Kushina could not help herself as her mind raced to the worst possible outcomes. As fear and worry plagued her mind, Kushina was practically running through the maze of trees. Shooting past tree after tree, Kushina pushed past shrubbery and other forms of vegetation that grew in the seemingly, never ending forest of darkness.

Kushina suddenly stopped in a jolt when she spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes shrouded in the darkness of the forest. A gust of brisk wind swept against her green dress sending shivers down her spine. Fists clenching, Kushina's eyes narrowed and glared at the imposing pair of eyes as the fear she felt for her life vanished and was replaced by her maternal instincts. Slithering out of the shadows was something Kushina had not expected to see. A woman, if she could even be called that, literally slithered out of the darkness that once cloaked her. Pale green skin that had numerous portions decorated in a set of deep green scales, the woman wore a pale blue shirt that covered her upper portion of her body but fell short in hiding her lower portion. Replacing where her legs were suppose to be, was a snakes tale. Yes, the woman was not human at all.

"Ssssso, you mussst be the Demigods mother." the monster hissed in a quiet tone. "I wasss looking for him, but with you here, it wont be a problem."

Kushina remained adamant and stood there as the monster circled around her, studying her closely. Following the monster with her fierce purple eyes, Kushina continued to glare at the monster. Raising a clenched fist, Kushina bellowed in a defensive tone, "If you lay a finger on my Naruto-chan, then I wont forgive you!"

"Oh, well sssee, about that." the monster replied as her glowing yellow eyes gained a sinister gleam and she pounced without even a warning.

Kushina had attempted to dodge her pounce, but she had failed when a large green tail wrapped around her frame and began squeezing tightly. A pained groan escaped Kushina's lips as she struggled to break loose. The monster merely smirked, showing off her set of razor sharp teeth which gleamed in anticipation. Raising a hand, the monster brought her sharp nail directly against Kushina's cheek and pulled, slicing through the fragile layer of skin and drawing fresh blood.

"Before I kill the Demigod, I think I will have you assss an appetizer." the monster said in a soft, but menacing tone as she opened her fang filled maw.

"Stay away from my Kaa-chan!" a sudden screamed stopped her dead in her tracks as a rock flew into the air and struck the monster directly in her eye.

A howl of pain escaped the monster's lips as she dropped Kushina and glared at the source of the attack. Spotting Naruto, the monster forgot about her anger and a hungry look replaced her angered one as she slithered quickly through the forest floor and charged Naruto. Kushina, was recovering from her near death situation as her lungs hungrily devoured the much deprived oxygen. Getting back onto her feet, Kushina turned to the monster and found it attempting to capture her son, who was successfully evading her so far. Looking around for some sort of weapon, Kushina found a discarded branch and grabbed hold of it.

Running to the monster, Kushina brought the branch up and used whatever strength she could muster to bring it down onto the distracted monster. A loud snap filled the silent forest and wooden splinters and shards of destroyed wood sprayed everyone. The monster, was not effected by the attack at all, on the contrary, she was angered by it. Hissing, the monster did a complete one eighty and brought her claw-like hands forward and tore at Kushina. Kushina screamed in pain as she felt the monsters hand slice away a good portion of her muscle surrounding her stomach and drew large amounts of fresh blood. Clutching her torn belly in pain, Kushina was on the ground staring blurry eyed at the monster standing before her.

"You sssshould not have done that." the monster hissed in an annoyed tone. "I wasss going to sssave you for lassst, but I will kill you now!"

Kushina did not acknowledge her words as her eyes focused solely on Naruto who was staring at the scene with wide eyes. Mouthing the words "I love you", Kushina finished off her silent message with one last word before the monster tore her apart, live. Tears blurred Naruto's vision as he saw the monster slay his mother with a simple swipe of her claws. Blood and flesh splattered against tree trunks and decorated the brown earth in dark spots, shrubbery were pelted with droplets of red blood. A single droplet of blood managed to land on Naruto's cheeks as the world around him fell into an unnatural silence. His body moved on it's own as Naruto approached his deceased mother and clutched onto her deathly pale cheeks.

Naruto's hands were painted red as tears that swelled in his eyes cascaded down his face. Pain, loss, sadness, and grief assaulted his heart as Naruto's body was racked with a series of sobs and cries of loss escaped his mouth. The monster did not seemed to be effected by the sight at all, it merely slithered closer to Naruto and opened it's maw and prepared to devour the young child. Naruto, who had been consumed by his grief turned to the monster and his emotions immediately turned into anger. Naruto did not hesitate as he charged the monster and a cry of fury his lungs. As if responding to his anger, the heavens above thundered and rumbled. A blinding flash of lightning brought forth a electrifying bolt of untamed lightning, striking the monster down before she could even do a single thing. The monster hissed in pain as the lightning tore through her very being and disintegrated her body into a pile of golden dust.

The pain in his gut passed and Naruto collapsed onto the ground beside the body of his mother. Tears continued to cascade down his face, and rain, for the first time in forever, began pouring from the heavens. Naruto just continued to cry, the sky followed his example and cried along with him and both grieved over Kushina's untimely death. The world around him seized to existed as all Naruto could do was cry his heart out. The rain battered the green meadow along with the forest and began washing away the blood that soaked Naruto's body. Flashes of lightning lit up the heavens and earth shattering booms of thunder roared to life. Naruto just cried through it all, he had lost the single most important person in his life in a span of a single hour.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and thank you for reading. I will tell you guys this story will have some minor elements from the Fate/ series as I want to give Naruto a powerful weapon.**


End file.
